The 68th Annual Hunger Games (Finnegan's Story)
by brendansmithtardy
Summary: Finn was the person anyone expected to volunteer for the Games, but he had no other choice to save the one he loved. The first gay tribute, he wins over Panem with his charm and unexpected talents. But when it's time for the Games, winning might not be as easy as it seems... FIRST HUNGER GAMES STORY! CLICK THOSE REVIEW BUTTONS PEOPLE!
1. Tribute List

**68TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES TRIBUTE LIST:**

District 1 Male: _Finnegan McCormick_

District 1 Female: _Alice Martin_

District 2 Male: _Jeremy Connors_

District 2 Female: _Karen Day_

District 3 Male: _Dustin Allen_

District 3 Female: _Shannon Foster_

District 4 Male: _Mike Kingston_

District 4 Female: _Hazel Hazes_

District 5 Male: _Samuel Sims_

District 5 Female: _Samantha Sims_

District 6 Male: _David Glenn_

District 6 Female: _Rebecca St. Clare_

District 7 Male: _Keith Tyler_

District 7 Female: _Ashley Evans_

District 8 Male: _Sean Green_

District 8 Female: _Kim Brooks_

District 9 Male: _Chase Bitters_

District 9 Female: _Carrie Jones_

District 10 Male: _Brad Matthews_

District 10 Female: _Lucy Owens_

District 11 Male: _Justin Wright_

District 11 Female: _Joyce Hill_

District 12 Male: _Travis Walker_

District 12 Female: _Julie Smith_


	2. Chapter 1

Rain spits on my face with the wind blasting my side. The boat totters back and forth, rocking me on the rough rapids. The waves lick what little of the boat I have left. It begins to crumble at the bottom and suddenly I'm slipping down, down, down into the ocean. The ocean becomes his face, where I am swallowed into his mouth, sliding down his tongue, heading for his stomach. As I fall and touch the acidic pool, the dream bursts and I wake up in my bed, covered in sweat.

It happened again. I've had that same dream for about a week now. The same ship always breaks and the water dissolves into the same face: _his _face. Kevin Kent, boy wonder. With his long, brown hair, usually spiked with some sort of herbal concoction (his family is very wealthy for having their father be a winner of a previous Games), luxurious facial features, and a strong build of a body. He always wears the latest trends of District 1, He's very stylish in every way. Gay? Nope. And the tragedy is that I'm in love with him. Not just a kids crush on the playground. No, real, deep, meaningful love. Me, a sandy-haired, small shrimp of a 16-year-old. I'm even in the poor part of the District; I might as well be from 12 from the rags I wear. And with all the tesserae I take... I have no shot at him in the slightest.

Still, a boy can dream, can't he?

I take a wide stretch from the quilt I sleep under, opening my arms wide. My shoulders relax a little, then, feeling something press against my back, I hit the floor hard.

"Wake up, man." Smiles Kevin from the other side of my bed. What a wake up falling on the ground at the hands of your best friend is. "It's Reapin' Day."

"I know that!" I say, collecting myself from the ground as he grins down at me, "You don't have to wake me up so violently!"

Then I laugh because I can't take anything he does seriously. He's just a fun guy and, even though he sometimes crosses the line, I love him for it anyway. Especially the way he raises one eyebrow when he smirks at you, as if to say, "What? Did I do anything wrong? Deal with it."

"You ready to go out there and live another year as some poor victim volunteers to die in a foolish game created by those idiot Gamemakers in the Capital?" Kevin says.

"Kevin, quiet!" I clamp my hand over his mouth, then look around, "You shouldn't say things like that."

He swipes away my hand. "I know. But I'm just being honest."

"I know. I love it when you're honest," I answer, "Actually, sometimes I don't. But that's beside the point. You can't just go around saying things like that aloud. You never know who could be listening. Peacekeepers, maybe!"

"What Peacekeepers? The only one I see is your mom." He grins.

"I'm serious!" I frown.

"Alright, alright! I won't say anything about the stupid Capital again." He says, then adds under his breath, but I still catch him, "At least not in front of you."

I choose to ignore the statement. "So you want to get ready?" I ask.

"Course! I'm letting you borrow one of my best suits, by the way." Kevin smiles.

"You don't have to do that," I shrug off, "They probably don't fit me anyway."

"It's old. I used to wear it when I was your size." Kevin takes a hanger from off my small closet doorknob, which I didn't notice until now.

An electric blue- like my eyes- suit and pants glimmering with jewels hangs from his hands. They look stunning- beautiful really, but I wouldn't admit that to him. I'm so surprised by his gift that I take a step back uncontrollably.

Kevin seems to read my expression and answers with: "Look, if my best bud is going to the Games, I want him looking his best. I had the tailor down in the back alley do some adjustments to the waist but, other than that, I give this to you completely free and out of caring."

As he says this, I see his lips twitch a little bit. I can tell he knows about the fourty-two slips of paper in there that read me name. Nothing would hurt him greater than to see me get murdered on live television but, if he was to accept the odds, this would be something he would do for me. And that's a lot coming from him. I could almost cry if I hadn't learned to hold them back years ago.

"Come on," Kevin forces a grin, but I can see the pain in his eyes, "Let's go down to town square."

I gulp. I don't want to go, I don't want to face the fact of my immanent doom, but he's right. It's nearly time and I wouldn't want to be shot for not going. So I slip into the suit- Kevin changing into his sparkling green tux right in front of me (wow!)- and we set off.

District 1's town square is about a thirty minute walk from where I live. When we finally make it- panting from exhaustion- the square is packed. I wait in a long line until they prick my finger for blood, identifying me as Finnegan McCormick. The stage is ready, some former winners (Including Cashmere, Gloss, and Kevin's dad, Emerald Kent. Why Kevin and I weren't named something ridiculous like "Glitter" or "Diamond" is a mystery even to this day. We always seem out of place in our District and we are. But I guess that's why we stick together.) sit upon throne like chairs and observe the crowd. Eventually, everything settles down and we head together into the section designated by our age. A man with bright burnt-orange dyed hair takes to the stage and begins to announce the opening speech for our District. The swarm of people, I notice, don't seem to be the least bit interested. That's odd, seeing as how District 1 is usually full of anxious people, ready to volunteer. Finally, the man- Doll Yorkshire, I think his name is- begins the Reaping ceremony.

"Now for the girls!" Doll practically barks into the microphone. He reaches down into a glass bowl on the stage and plucks out a slip of paper from the hundreds there are. Before he can finish reading though, a girl quickly volunteers. Alice Martin. How did I not see that one coming, knowing Alice?

Alice could be described as a very pretty girl, but she would punch you if you said that. What's more, however, is that Alice can be summed up in three words: vain, argumentative, and strong. And when I say strong, I mean strong! That girl can lift more than I do and maybe even Kevin. That's saying something. So, all in all, this wasn't unexpected that volunteered for the Games. She must have planned her volunteering very carefully, so she was the first and no one else would try to challenge her. I wonder who she blackmailed to get what she wanted this time?

"The boys are next!" Doll says shrilly (Ugh, I can't stand his phony Capital accent!). He reaches into another bowl, pulls out the name, and reads the words KEVIN KENT.

My heart stops. No... This can't be... Kevin... No...

The my brain begins to work again as fast as lightning. Kevin- my Kevin- is going to be in the Hunger Games. No, I can't let that happen. But there's hope though, right? After all, District 1 is known for having lots of volunteers.

I survey the crowd quickly. No one is volunteering and Kevin is heading up to the stage. Why is no one volunteering?!

I can't let him go. I know what I have to do.

Before I can even think about what's going on, I scream at the top of my lungs:

"I VOLUNTEER!"

**Hey guys! Short first chapter, right? I hope that intrigued you to read more! Let me tell you, it might start out slow, but it gets pretty intense.**

**Click those review buttons people! I'm always excited to know what people think!**


End file.
